


Adventures at Camp Campbell.

by Lost_in_the_reaches_of_my_mind



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_the_reaches_of_my_mind/pseuds/Lost_in_the_reaches_of_my_mind
Summary: Mikel needed a summer job, quartermaster needed a vacation, David needs a life outside camp. That last one has nothing to do with the plot, just thought I should point it out.





	1. The new dude on camp-us. (I'm not sorry)

“We’re here, get off the bus.” Mikel jumped as the old man’s face filled his vision, his first instinct told him to punch this guy, his second told him he needed a beer. Standing to stretch he made his way off the bus with the creepy old man, ‘if only ma could see me now, she’d hit me with a fucking shoe,’ he couldn’t help chuckle at the thought. Stepping into the sunlight he took a look around the camp that would be his home for the next few months, picking up his duffle bag he walked toward the two people sitting near what appeared to be the mess hall.

“Who are you the campers shouldn’t be arriving until tomorrow?” The taller of the two asked, this guy gave Mikel a weird vibe, he was questioning a total stranger that showed up out of nowhere with a huge smile on his face. “Oh how rude of me, I should introduce myself. I’m David and this is Gwen, we’re the camp counselors here.” The girl looked up from her magazine to give him a look of boredom, and suddenly did a double take.

“Are you a werewolf?” Gwen all but jumped on him, he had to take a step back and reach behind him for his knife. Mikel started to back away from this weird girl, but she followed.

“No, I’m not a werewolf. Why did you think I was?” Mikel was nervous around this girl, she seemed like the sort to either be your best friend, or stalker. The look of disappointment lasted about a second, before being replaced with embarrassment.

“You look like you might be indian, uh sorry I mean native.” She clearly wasn’t much of a people person.

“I am, I’m blackfoot and cherokee, but why would that make me, wait is this about those vampire books?” The look on her face was all the answer he needed. “Anyway to answer your question,” he said pointing to David, “I’m the new cook the owner hired. Where’s the kitchen at, I’d like to get it in order before I start cooking.”

“Mr. Campbell didn’t say anything about a new cook.” Mikel took out the letter he got that had told him to come here today, he read it again and handed it to David. “Oh, he must have hired you so the quartermaster could go on vacation this year, do you know how to drive a bus?”

“I can drive it, fix it, and turn it into a home if I have to. Please tell me I don’t have to, is there a bed I can sleep in that isn’t the one that creepy old man slept in?” Gwen started to say something, “No,” he said pointing at her, she looked very disappointed. “I don’t mind sharing a room with you David, provided there’s more than one bed.” David nodded and led him to the counselor cabin, once inside he showed him there were three rooms, ‘better than sharing with Smiley,’ “One more question, what’s the camp policy on tattoos?”

“It depends on what it is,” David said, the new guy rolled up the sleeve on his right arm to show a tattoo of a gravestone that said, ‘Life’s only guarantee.’ David looked at it with a concerned face, “that one might be problem.” Shaking his head, Mike threw his bag on the bed, pulled his flask out of his jacket and took a swig of his whiskey. “You can’t drink around the kids, or smoke.” David added as he saw a pack of cigarettes in the duffel bag.

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t planning on it, now where’s the kitchen?” This summer might be a pain in the ass, but hey it was a job.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max hated this camp, this was the second year his parents sent him here. Maybe this year would be better, he doubted it at least Nikki and Neil were going to be there too. When the bus pulled up he instantly noticed something different, new driver. Max didn’t know if the quartermaster had died or got fired, but this guy seemed to be like he could be okay. He had a green mohawk tied back into a ponytail, his skin looked native american, and he had two different colored eyes. His right eye was green and his left was brown, and it looked like he was about twenty-one, give or take a year. “Who are you?” Max asked with his usual monotone voice.

“Isn’t it obvious, I’m a serial killer posing as a camp counselor so I can collect kids to torture.” Seeing no response from the kid he shrugged. “I’m Mikel, I’m the quartermaster this year, the other one needed a vacation.” Max lifted an eyebrow but didn’t say anything, climbing on the bus he thought that with this guys sense of humor this might be fun. After Max took his seat behind the driver’s seat they went off to the greyhound station to pick up Neil and Nikki, on the way Mikel turned on the radio. The only station they could find was country, it didn’t stay on long.

“So,” Max started after an uncomfortable silence, “what’s with the hair, you in a punk rock band or something?”

“Nah, my cousin goes to school for cosmetology and asked to practice on me,” It was a simple answer, “same reason my nails are pink.” He held up his right hand to show the kid behind him.

“Is she any good?”

“He is very good, but he knows I had to come out here for a job, so he decided to change my hair from the last dye job.” He looked at Max in the rearview mirror, and saw a look of curiosity on his face. “It was purple with orange highlights, he likes contrasting colors.” By the time he was done talking they had arrived at the station, he opened the door to the two kids waiting in the shadow of the building. “All aboard for one way trip to Camp Campbell detention center, last bus to the loony bin.” The two kids exchanged uneasy looks at this comment, but felt better when Max spoke up.

“It’s okay guys, this is the new quartermaster, he’s actually kinda cool. For a serial killer anyway.” With that comment his two friends went back to being nervous. “I’m kidding this guy’s probably as boring as David.”

“I wouldn’t say that, when’s the last time David got shot?” He smiled in a way that made them wonder if he was joking, he wasn’t. “I fucking with you, it was a hunting accident."


	2. If you can't stand the heat, stay out of the kitchen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third degree burns and band lesson, god I miss high school.

The next morning Mikel awoke to a strange feeling. “What is licking my hand, I didn’t bring Sky with me did I?” Mikel’s eyes shot open when he felt something bite his hand. “Mother fucker!” He flailed his arm trying to dislodge what appeared to be a platypus, “why is there a goddamn mutant beaver in my fucking room?” David chose this moment to burst through the door, and caught said platypus as it was thrown across the room.

“Good morning Mikel,” David said happily as he set the platypus down and it scurried away, “what happened to your hand?” Mikel just stared at him, could he really not know or was he fucking with him. Standing up Mikel caused David to jump and turn away. “Sorry, I didn’t know you weren’t dressed.” Mikel looked down in confusion.

“Dude I have shorts on calm down,” he said as he walked toward the bathroom, he had to find a first aid kit. “Oh, by the way I was wondering, are any of the kids here vegetarian?” 

“I don’t think so none of the kids complained about meat last year.” Mikel nodded and went about finding something to fix his hand, ‘what the fuck is second aid’ shrugging he opened the box and looked for some bandages. He walked out of the bathroom wrapping his hand, and looked through his bag for clean clothes. “I thought you only had one tattoo,” David said behind him.

“When did I say that, I only brought attention to the one the campers would see.” Mikel grabbed his clothes and went back to the bathroom to get a shower, David could make his own conclusion about the list of names on his left shoulder, and the symbol on his left wrist.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max walked into the mess hall and looked around for Neil and Nikki, seeing them sitting near the kitchen. Walking up to the window he looked up at the new cook, “coffee, black.” He raised an eyebrow as the guy simply looked at him and handed him a tray with food and juice on it. “What the fuck is this?”

“Breakfast, fried potatoes , eggs, toast, and apple juice. You don’t need coffee, it stunts your growth and I think you’re short enough.” The cook smiled as he leaned over the counter to talk to Max.

“I want my coffee,” Max said as threateningly as he could, the cook responded by patting his head. Batting away the cook’s hand he stated, “I almost didn’t hate you, now give me my coffee asshole.” The cook had turned back to the stove ignoring the kid so he could finish cooking, but looked over when Max spoke again, “oh, and your hands on fire.”

“AAAAAAHHHH!” Mikel jumped away from the stove and spun around trying to put the flaming bandages out. Max walked away glad to see karma worked. Mikel stuck his hand under to sink faucet and turned on the water, nothing came out. “What the fuck kind of camp is this?” The fire spread to his shirt sleeve, he ran toward the lake.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Was that the cook?” Gwen asked David as a screaming ball of flame ran past them. A few moments later he was walking back toward the kitchen soaking wet, his shirt charred muttering something about a platypus. “Are you okay Mikel?” He looked over at them with a look of annoyance, he kept walking shaking his head at the question. “Maybe you should go make sure he doesn’t kill any of the kids.” David nodded and started to follow him, when they got to the mess hall he pushed the door open and walked back to the kitchen. Walking back into the kitchen he finished serving the food to the campers. “Hey, what happened Mikel?” David asked as he walked up the cook.

“Apparently the bandages in the ‘second’ aid kits are very flammable, you might want to fix that before one of the kids gets hurt.” Mikel said as he started washing the pans he’d used to make breakfast, “I don’t think third degree burns are something kids come to camp to learn about.” David looked at the cook with a look of concern. “I’m fine, I’ve had burns before. I used to do a lot of stupid stuff when I was younger, trust me I can handle this.” Finishing up with the dishes he left the mess hall and headed to the counselor’s cabin to find a new shirt, and better bandages. David went back to Gwen to start the day’s activities, he was still explaining that they were going to be learning about musical instruments when Mikel came back in a tank top with his entire right arm bandaged.

“Does anyone here know how to play any instruments?” David asked the camp, none of them raised their hands. “Okay then, well I can teach string instruments to anyone who wants to learn them. Gwen can teach percussion, Mikel do you know how to play any instruments?” He asked turning to the very grumpy looking cook.

“I can teach brass, I played the tuba in my high school marching band.” He didn’t even pay attention as some of the kids started laughing at him, he was used to it, he played tuba for christ’s sake. “The only brass instrument that’s played any different is the trombone, I don’t know how to play that.” 

“Well then, who wants to learn what?” The campers broke into three groups. Nikki, Erid, Nerf, and Space Kid went with Gwen. Harrison, Neil, and Preston went with David. That left Mikel with Max, Nerris, and Dolf. Max hadn’t chosen to learn brass, he just got grouped in because he didn’t pick. When David brought over the brass instruments, the cook wasn’t surprised by the way they looked, dented and dirty. “I’m cleaning these things first, follow me kids.” When he started walking Nerris and Dolf followed immediately, and he had to go back, pick Max up, and carry him. When the instruments were clean he turned to the kids, “who wants to learn what?”

“I vant to learn how to play ze trumpet.” Dolf said standing right in front of the cook. ‘This kid makes me nervous.’ Mikel handed him the trumpet.

“I want to learn how to play the saxophone.” Nerris said happily.

“That’s not brass that’s woodwind, sorry kid how about a baritone it’s a smaller version of a tuba ment for concert band” Nerris looked disappointed but nodded any way.

“I’ll take a trombone.” Max said.

“I don’t know how to play that, pick something else.” Max shook his head and gave him a smirk, “fine if you don’t want to learn how to play, then you can just clean the spit valves on the instruments once we’re done.” Mikel smile at the irritated look the kid gave him.

“Hey mister, what’s that symbol on your arm, is it a rune of power?” Nerris asked as she examined his tattoo.

“No, it’s from a video game called Bloodborne, it’s the mark of a monster hunter,” He explained. Nerris looked up at him with a smile that showed she liked the idea. “Now let’s get started.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

That night as Mikel walked into the counselor’s cabin he checked his room for the platypus before he started to get undressed for bed, if that thing bit him again it was going into a stew.


	3. Have your cake and eat it too.

David sat watching at the cook as he help Nerris patch up her knee after she fell down running from a ‘gru’, whatever that is. It had been a week since the kitchen fire and David was confused. Mikel seemed so nice when he was around the kids, but when they were in the cabin after lights out he was different, drinking almost constantly from his flask and seeming to be even more antisocial than Gwen. “You know you look really fucking creepy just staring at him,” David jumped as Max appeared beside him.

“I don’t know what you’re to talking about,” David said, his face several shades darker than his hair, “I just sat down to take a rest.”

“You never sit down to take a rest, I’m pretty sure you don’t even sleep.” Max followed David as he started toward the mess hall, it was almost time for dinner. “Why are you watching him so closely anyway, it’s not like he could be any weirder than the regular quartermaster.”

“I’m was not watching him, I was just wondering about something.” David opened the door as Gwen walked by eating what looked like chocolate cake. “Where did you get cake Gwen?”

“Mikel made it, it is so good. I swear to god if he’s straight I’m going to marry him.” She sat down at the counselor table and continued to eat her cake. David looked over to see the cook was in fact placing slices of cake on the campers’ trays, he seemed happy that they liked it so much. “You should go get a piece before it’s all gone.” Gwen said as she finished her cake. “I don’t know how much he made, but it isn’t enough.” Following Max toward the line David waited for his food.

“Hey there Milton,” Mikel smiled down at Max.

“Max, my name is Max. Just so you know that joke isn’t funny, it’s fucking annoying.” Max stared at the cook with a clear look of annoyance while grabbing his tray.

“Whatever you say Kevin,” the cook smiled. After Max walked of mumbling something under his breath, Mikel looked at David with a tray of food in his hand. “Here you go boss, shepherd's pie, and cake.” David took the tray and looked at the food with wide eyes, “something wrong?”

“No it’s just, how do you make the food look so much better than the quartermaster?” David would never say it out loud, but sometimes he didn’t think the quartermaster used real food when he cooked sometimes.

“That’s because I specialize in hobo cooking,” Mikel replied, and seeing the look of confusion on David’s face continued, “I make what I can with what I have, I learned how to do that when I was ten.”

“Why so young?” David asked with honest curiosity.

“It was that or starve, easy choice.” The answer seemed normal to Mikel as he just prepared a tray for the next person in line, it was clear he wasn’t about this subject, but David being himself didn’t take the hint.

“Why, did something happened?” Mikel looked at him quickly with a panicked look, not that David noticed, and handed off the tray to the last camper. Walking away from the counter Mikel reached inside his jacket for his flask and cigarettes.

“I’m taking a break I’ll be back in ten minutes to start the dishes.” Mikel left the building in a hurry, slamming the door behind him. David stood there and wondered what was wrong, it seemed like he was scared of something.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night after all the kids had gone to bed and the counselors had gone back to the cabin, David sat down in the tv room watching Bob Ross with Gwen, but he couldn’t focus on the painter. Looking over to Gwen he asked, “Gwen do you think the cook seems a little… strange?”

“David, he’s a six foot tall indian with green hair, pink nails and two different colored eyes, I think strange sums him up pretty well.” Gwen said with a deadpan look, “but he’s basically the best cook I’ve ever met, and he’s great with kids. So I think a strange appearance is excusable.”

“That’s not what I mean Gwen, he seems like he nice when the campers are around, but when it’s just us in the cabin he tends to be a little… unusual.” As if to prove his point an annoyed grunt and what sounded like the platypus hissing could be heard from the cook’s room. The door opened and Mikel walked out of the cabin without a word.

“Maybe he’s just one of those guys who likes living alone, and he just seems awkward around us.” David put his hand to his chin as he considered the thought. “Then again it might be because he finds it creepy how you’ve been following him around the last couple of days.”

“W-What are you talking about I haven’t been following him,” David sputtered as his face flushed. “I simple want to make sure he’s feeling okay.”

“David, you spent ten minutes watching him patch up Nerris’ leg today, I’m starting to think you’re even more enamoured with him than Campbell.” Gwen looked him dead in the eye as she said this watching his reaction, and was not disappointed as his face darkened a few more shades.

“I’m going to go for a walk, I think it would be good to get some air.” David stood and made his way to the door.

“And Mikel being out there has nothing to do with it, huh?” Gwen asked with a smile. David didn’t answer as he left the cabin and started to walk toward the lake. As he got near the dock he noticed the cook sitting with his feet in the water staring up at the sky.

“Would you stop following me?” Mikel asked without looking toward him, making David jump. “It’s kinda weird, I’m starting to think you’re like gonna kill me and wear my skin or something.”

“I’m not following you, I just needed some fresh air.” David stated with as much of a even tone as he could, it wasn’t much but hey he tried. “How’d you know I was here anyway?”

“I heard you walking, you’re not really quiet with your hiking boots. What did you want anyway?” Mikel turned toward him, David noticed something about him was off.

“I just want to know if you’re okay, you seem kinda out of it. Does it have something to do with what I asked you earlier?” David asked as he sat down near Mikel, resting his arms on his knees.

“What was your first clue?” He asked with a humorless chuckle. “Look I ain’t got nothing against you, you seem like a nice guy, if a little strange. It’s just something I don’t like to talk about.” Mikel looked back up at the sky with a far away look, “Look I’m sorry if I seem like I don’t like you guys. I just ain’t used to being around people.”

“It’s okay, you shouldn’t be nervous to get to know people. My mom always said strangers are just friends you haven’t met yet,” David said with a smile on his face. The cook looked at him and laughed, genuinely this time. 

“I guess having a mom like that is pretty quick way to end up as happy go lucky as you are.” Standing up Mikel grabbed his shoes and offered his free hand to David. “Come on we should head back before Gwen starts thinking we’re out here fucking or something.” David was glad it was too dark for the cook to see the blush on his face, taking his hand he stood up and started back to the cabin. “I mean you’re cute and all, but I really don’t know you that well yet.”

“W-what?” David sputtered as he nearly fell into the lake, only for Mikel to grab him, he felt like his face was lit up like a beacon with how hot it felt.

“What, did you really think I wouldn’t notice the way Gwen basically ships us, or are you surprised that I’m not entirely opposed to the idea.” David was frozen he as he looked at the outline of the cook in embarrassment.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen didn’t know what happened between David and Mikel while they were outside, but it must have been good if the shade of David’s face was an indicator. “So, what did you two talk about?” 

“We didn’t talk about sex!” David blurted out red faced, Mikel almost fell over he was laughing so hard. Gwen smiled and looked at the two strange men standing in the doorway. They were so different, a stark contrast in more than just appearance. They seemed like two side of a mirror, a happy and carefree counselor, and a tired looking cook with eyes that showed a hard life.

“Well I’m going to bed, if you guys want to continue not talking about sex, feel free.” Gwen then got up and headed to her room.

“Told you, I think we should call it a night, see ya tomorrow boss.” Mikel headed toward his room when he stopped and looked back at David. “Thanks for understanding, I’m not exactly good at talking about how I feel.”

“No problem, always happy to help.” David smiled widely at him, Mikel smiled back as he shut his door. Then he started yelling a few seconds later.

“I gonna kill you, you little duck billed fuck.” The door opened and the platypus flew toward David who caught him with a shocked look, “the little fucker bit me again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who is actually waiting for updates on this I have three things I need to say.
> 
> 1\. Why?
> 
> 2\. I tend to get lost in my own head while writing, shocker I know, so I sometimes have to rewrite a chapter up to six times before I think it's good enough to post.
> 
> 3\. I don't have internet where I live so even when I am done with the chapter it might be a while before I can post it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue this or give up, also if you do like it don't expect regular updates, my laptop is a piece of shit. I need more coffee.


End file.
